


to dream [of better endings]

by thoughtsinplaces



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU?, Octavia's Daughter + Granddaughter, so yeah major angst and heartfail but totally worth the read, waaaay post-season 2 and 3 and all seasons?, who I named Oakla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsinplaces/pseuds/thoughtsinplaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nana, one more please!”<br/>“What would you like to hear?”<br/>“The one about the mountain- no! Tell me about Commander Clarke and Great Uncle Bel!”</p><p>---</p><p>Every story has a beginning and an end, this is the epilogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to dream [of better endings]

**Author's Note:**

> this has been bouncing around my head for a bit, needed to write it out sorry if it doesn't make sense? It's set like 100 years later? Octavia's daughter is like 70? Her granddaughter is like 6. I don't know what else bro. Maybe it's more but yeah.  
> Also sorry about any typos or grammar probs i am posting without beta because i am le tired and will just fix problems later.

            “Nana, one more please!”  
            “Hush now Oakla, you’ll wake the whole village,” the old woman says. She moves to pull up the blankets around the small child. Taking a seat beside the bed she looks over at the impatient girl. “What would you like to hear?”  
            “The one about the mountain- no! Tell me about Commander Clarke and Great Uncle Bel!”  
            “Well, when the hundred was sent to Earth, they were sent to die-”  
            The little girl lets out a groan of frustration. “I’ve heard that one _a hundred_ times,” she whines.  
            “Oakla you’ve heard them all before, what is it you want to know?”  
            “What happened to them? Didn’t they fall in love?” she asks. Her missing teeth showing as she bites her bottom lip in anticipation.  
            “My mother said there was never a better match,” the woman replied, “both just as stubborn and strong.. but no Oakla. They never married.”  
            Oakla deflates letting out a sigh of disappointment, her bottom lip tugging out a frown.  
            “I remember someone asked him once at a feast about his determination to never marry and he said there was no one who could ever tie him down, but his frown told a different story. As for her, she lectured that there was no room for romance or love while leading as commander, something she had to tell herself everyday in case she forgot.”  
            “That doesn’t sound like a happily ever after.”  
            “Has your mother been reading you those barbaric stories again?” nana groans, “My child don’t think that life will be about princes and sunset endings, in the real world you get to be the prince and chase your sunsets.”  
            “But Great Uncle Bel, he was happy. Every painting I see of him, he’s always smiling.”  
            “Yes, she liked to drawn him that way or at least that is what my father told me.”  
            “So if they didn’t live happily ever after.. what happened to them?”  
            “They did live long and happy lives, full of discovery and adventure and advancement all for the better. It was full of struggle and strife, but after surviving the darkest of days they knew how to hold onto the light.”  
            “And then Commander Clarke fell in battle,” Oakla says, “at the battle of the three lakes.”  
            “Very good, have you been studying?” Oakla nods and her nana beams down, running an aging hand over her granddaughters cheek.  
            “After she passed the fire in him sort of dimmed, he withered and passed not long after.”  
            Tipping Oakla's chin up with her fingers she meets the child's gaze. The little girl’s eyes wet and face drawn down. “Don’t fret little one, I cannot pretend to know what was between the two, but it is clear that they had a love for one another; a bond that no one could quite understand or define,” she explained, “like the way the moon and the sun complete each other—they just can’t share the same sky.”  
            Oakla nods silently, scooting her body down further into the covers effectively ending story time. Perhaps a better grandmother wouldn’t be so truthful, maybe a more gentle woman would let the girl hold on to the fantasy of true love and once upon a times, but that is not who she was raised to be.  
            “Goodnight my dear,” she says turning to leave.  
            “Nana?”  
            “Yes?”  
            “I want to have a love like Commander Clarke and Great Uncle Bel,” Oakla says, “but I want a better ending.”  
            “Don’t we all,” she replies with a small smile. She shuts the door closing in the world of the small girl who dreams of happily ever after’s and better endings.

**Author's Note:**

> i am such a masochist couldn't you just imagine them being miserable and together but not toGEtHER for eternity and just wanting to be because they love each other. the SUN AND THE MOON BUT CAN NEVER SHARE THE SAME SKY.  
> KILL ME NOW.  
> anyways. let me know what you think.


End file.
